


marmalade

by kiholove



Series: kinktober [8]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:18:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiholove/pseuds/kiholove
Summary: As their interests together grow more and more experimental, Hoseok has come to expect the unexpected.





	marmalade

Hoseok leaves the bathroom, freshly showered and wearing only pajama pants low on his hips, to find Kihyun sprawled out on his stomach on a sheet covering the living room couch, and Kihyun’s completely naked save for a black collar around his throat, a pair of fox ears on his head, and what appears to be a fox-tail plug stuffed inside of him, his ass raised high up in the air as he rubs himself over the couch cushions, flushed from head to toe and sweating, moaning and screaming like an animal in heat. 

It’s a sight out of Hoseok’s darkest, dirtiest fantasies, only this time, it’s very, very real. 

“Master,” Kihyun moans, looking at Hoseok from underneath his eyelashes. He’s got a fox nose and whiskers painted on his face, and pink glitter speckled over his cheeks. 

It’s something that they’ve been wanting to try for a while; they’re always expanding their horizons and trying out new kinks together. But with a house full of five others, not to mention management and staff, there’s rarely the time or place for it. Tonight, however, _is_ the time and the place, an empty dorm that will stay empty for at least the next few hours. And when Kihyun, fresh from his own shower and smelling like flowers, had told Hoseok to take his turn while he prepared a surprise, Hoseok had already had suspicions about what Kihyun was up to. 

But now, Hoseok can’t even put together a coherent thought, much less form a string of words. Kihyun just watches him standing there, Kihyun’s eyes half-lidded and his mouth open and wet, every moment spent looking at him and each little sound he makes going straight to Hoseok’s cock. 

“Please, master,” Kihyun whimpers, his voice shaking with moans as he keeps rubbing himself on the couch, his arms stretched out in front of him like a cat. “I need you.” 

Hoseok is a bit shocked at how well Kihyun plays this part, and he can’t take his eyes off of him as he peels off his pajama pants. His body is still damp and warm from the shower, and he approaches the couch while giving his length a few tugs to full hardness, carefully crawling on top of Kihyun and hovering over him on all fours. Kihyun squirms beneath him as the couch dips from their combined weight, and Hoseok can’t help but to lean down and kiss the back of Kihyun’s neck and shoulders, wet and open-mouthed and causing Kihyun to shiver all over, the furry tail of the plug brushing against Hoseok’s cock, hard and throbbing and already starting to leak. 

Hoseok makes a noise at that, low and rumbling, and Kihyun starts rubbing his ass up into Hoseok’s pelvis, and Hoseok has to brace himself on his forearms on either side of Kihyun’s head, squeeze his eyes shut and press his face into the juncture between Kihyun’s shoulders for a moment to keep it together, because there’s no way in hell he’s going to let this end so quickly. 

He takes the time to collect himself, then lifts his head and lets his eyes flutter open as he reaches down carefully with one hand to play with the plug in Kihyun’s ass, Kihyun crying out as Hoseok starts to pull it out and push it back in, fucking him with it slowly, lazily, and when he pulls it out entirely, Kihyun whimpers, and the plug makes a sticky, wet noise, and lube dribbles out of Kihyun’s entrance down the backs of his thighs, and he’s so soaking wet that Hoseok thinks he could probably push his entire fist inside. 

Hoseok drops the plug onto the floor and, moving back to balance on his forearms, he lines himself up and slides himself inside Kihyun’s body, wet and smooth, and Kihyun is so hot and tight and perfect around Hoseok’s cock that Hoseok can’t help but let out a string of moans as they both adjust, soft murmurs of praise, calling Kihyun beautiful and sweet until Kihyun is trembling beneath him. 

He starts off slow, with deep, powerful rolls of his hips, each hit inside of Kihyun making Kihyun cry out in pleasure, until it’s like a song, like music as they fall into a rhythm together. Hoseok can feel heat coiling low in his body, building in intensity as he begins to go harder and faster, and soon he’s humping Kihyun like an animal, and he goes so hard that the whole sofa shakes beneath them, and Kihyun’s fox ears go askew in his hair, and Kihyun absolutely loves it, screams “master” over and over again until it’s all that Hoseok can hear. 

Kihyun comes first, his whole body shaking beneath Hoseok and his ass clenching around Hoseok’s cock as he curls forward into himself, and Hoseok comes right after following a few more deep thrusts, and they both just lie there as they come down, panting, Hoseok collapsed on top of Kihyun and the two of them sinking into the sofa hot and sticky. 

Hoseok reaches onto the floor for the plug and with glazed-over eyes, pushes it back inside of Kihyun’s entrance to close him up, to keep his come inside of him. He then pushes up and with one hand, rolls Kihyun over onto his back so that he can look at him, and he leans down again on his forearms to kiss him deeply, his neck, his chest, his lips, and Kihyun’s hands slide around Hoseok’s waist and up his back to rest at his shoulders. 

And Kihyun is still chanting “master,” but it’s softer now, like a whisper, and Kihyun’s got tears in his eyes, and it still feels like a dream, like Hoseok will awaken at any second, sweating through the sheets after having come in his pants. But it’s all real, Kihyun is real, and Hoseok thinks he’s the most beautiful thing in the entire world, his beautiful, sweet, perfect little pet.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on twitter @justiceforkiho


End file.
